Después del Primer Beso (After first kiss)
by nubeRojiza
Summary: ¿Qué pasó por los pensamientos de Jun Pyo y Jan Di durante su primer beso? ***What happened in the JanDi & JunPyo's minds during their first kiss?


_sclaimer: Boys over flowers pertenece a KBS y_ Yōko Kamio sunbenim _._ _Esto es sin fines de lucro. Espero sea de su agrado…_

 **5\. Después del Primer Beso**

 **A BOF's fanfic**

 _¿Qué pasó por los pensamientos de Jun Pyo y Jan Di durante su primer beso?_ _***What happened in the JanDi & JunPyo's minds during their first kiss?_

 _HyeSun & Minho!_

 **Jan Di**

Me hablaba de lo bien que la había pasado. A decir verdad, jamás imaginé que alguien tan diferente a mi pudiera encajar tan bien con ellos, parece que a Jun Pyo le agrada mi familia, y a mi familia por supuesto que le agrada Jun Pyo.

― ¿Sabes qué? ―me dijo―, nunca supe lo que era tener una familia, pero gracias a ti, ahora sé que se siente.

Escucharlo decir eso me hace sentir muy afortunada de tener una familia, aun con todos sus defectos. No entendía como un muchacho de mi edad era tan solitario a pesar de tenerlo todo en la vida…Jun Pyo…sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero jamás me atrevería. De pronto volteó a verme de una forma que jamás lo había hecho.

― ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

― ¿Te volvió a invitar mi familia?

― Aún no.

Se levantó del columpio y se hincó frente a mí. ¿Qué hará?, mi corazón dio un brinco. Me tomó del brazo y me acerco a él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, este Jun Pyo provoca nuevas sensaciones en mí que no me puedo explicar…

― Adoro estar allí…

Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuerte contra mi pecho…

― Me quedaría…por siempre…

¿Qué, qué significa este sentimiento? ¿Por qué Jun Pyo tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas?

Se empezó a acercar a mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que esperarlo. Me quedé quieta sin saber qué hacer, no podía siquiera pasar saliva. Cerré mis ojos. No sé porque pero lo único que deseaba en estos momentos, era que se acercara de esta forma.

 **Jun Pyo**

Esta vez no la dejaría escapar, Jan Di, finalmente lo haría, finalmente la besaría…

 **Jan Di**

Esta vez, no tenía la intención de escaparme… tal vez y solo tal vez, yo estaba deseando que esto sucediera…

El rose de sus labios fue suave y tierno.

…

 **Jun Pyo**

Algo está vibrando en mi pecho…no quería terminar el momento, pero ella se alejó y volteo a otra parte, carraspeo un poco.

― Jun…Ajum…Jun Pyo tu teléfono, está sonando.

― ¿Cómo?, ¡Bueno! ―contesté abruptamente, ella se levantó del columpio y me dio la espalda. No podía dejar de verla.

 **Jan Di**

Empezó a discutir por su teléfono, me sentía muy extraña, sentía mi rostro caliente y el corazón no paraba de latir a toda prisa. ¿Y ahora qué? Terminó de hablar.

―Jan Di…creo que…―me tomo de los hombros―, deberíamos…

― ¡Bufff! ¡Pero mira que tarde es! ¡Debo regresar a mi casa! ¡Jun Pyo gracias! ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego! ―me alejé tan rápido como pude, no sé por qué no podía sostenerle la mirada.

 **Jun Pyo**

―Se fue… ¿habré hecho algo mal? ¡Ashhh! Pero…esta vez―, sonreí como un tonto―…no se escapó.

Puse mis manos en el bolsillo, y la seguí a una distancia considerable hasta verla entrar a su casa.

Lo logré, finalmente lo logré, logré que se olvidara de Ji Hoo, lo sé…

 **Jan Di**

No quise voltear, me sentía muy apenada. Entré a mi casa tan rápido como pude, ya todos estaban dormidos. Me arrojé a mi cama y así me quedé viendo el techo. Mi primer beso…no…el segundo, mi segundo beso, con Jun Pyo, fue…y el de Ji Hoo. La imagen de aquella escena volvió a mi mente, pero, en aquel momento no sentí esto que estoy sintiendo, fue tan diferente…

Mi celular sonó haciéndome saltar de la cama, era Jun Pyo, ¿Por qué me está hablando ahora?

Tragué y contesté.

― Jan Di ¿estás allí? ¡Oye Jan Di!

― ¡¿Queeeeé?!

― ¿Con que allí estabas?, oye, asómate por la ventana.

― ¿Cómo? Jun Pyo, que no te has ido a tu casa, ya es más de media noche y…

― ¡Oye! ¡Entre más tardes más me tomará irme, así que asómate!

Me levanté a duras penas, ¿y ahora qué será?, no ví a nadie en todo el lugar, tan solo un automóvil que se acercaba lentamente con las luces parpadeantes hasta estacionarse justo bajo mi ventana.

― ¿Pero qué? ― observe el extraño vehículo, y alcance a leer algo en el vidrio, cubierto de nieve…

 _― Sar...Sarag…saragnahaee…―_

―Ahora sí, ya puedes irte a dormir lavandera. Buenas noches―colgó.

El vehículo se alejó, y yo aún estaba allí de pie.

― Y yo… ¿Qué siento por Jun Pyo? ―me pregunté a mi misma antes de regresar a la cama. Tal vez esté a punto de saberlo, porque ahora no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

 _annyeonghaseyo!_

 _¿Te gustaron estas historias? ¿Te gustaría leer más? ¿Cuál fue tu favorita?_

 _Nuberojiz_

 _Tambien puedes ver mis otras historias en mi perfil._


End file.
